


sand people

by itisjosh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beaches, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mermaids, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Ocean, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: George is a boy with bright eyes and stupid jokes and an even stupider laugh that makes Dream feel like he's drowning, but in the good way.Ironic, considering how he's fallen in love with a mermaid.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 226





	sand people

George is a boy with brown and blue eyes, with sea-swept hair and a tired smile that never leaves his face. He's got scales the colour of the sky scattered across his nose and on his arms, going down his back and fading when they reach his waist, only to come back fully when they reach his tail. George is a boy with bright eyes and stupid jokes and an even stupider laugh that makes Dream feel like he's drowning, but in the good way.

Dream met him, the boy with the prettiest laugh, on a Wednesday in the middle of October. He had been walking along the beach, his hands shoved in his pockets as he did so. He had his eyes closed as he walked, focusing on the feeling of sand underneath of his bare feet, cool and slightly damp. He heard a giggle from behind him, and when he opened his eyes to turn around, the prettiest person alive was looking back at him.

Dream remembers having his hands in his pockets because of how hard he fell, unable to catch himself since his hands weren't available for him to brace his fall with. That's how he met George - he quite literally fell for him, and Dream remembers how close he was to bruising his tailbone. George had broken down into laughter as soon as Dream fell on his ass, and Dream thinks that he fell in love with him right then and there. His eyes had glittered in the pale light of the moon, his scales reflecting in the ocean. 

_("I didn't think that I'd scare you that badly," George had laughed. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Did no one teach you difference between ghosts and mermaids?"_

_"You," Dream had decided, "are a fucking prick."_ _)_

That had been a few months ago, and nothing much has really changed at all. Dream sits on the rock that he had found George on, his feet dipped in the water as he waits for his best friend to arrive. George only shows up at night, and Dream isn't entirely sure why, though he hasn't bothered to ask. If George doesn't want to tell him, than Dream isn't going to make him. Dream watches as the moon reflects in the ocean, smiling when he sees the glittering green and blue scales follow behind it.

George pops up a moment later, his head emerging from the water, a stupid grin plastered across his face. Dream can't help but return it, feeling his eyes crinkle at the side, feeling his heart leap up into his throat, threatening to strangle him. "Hi." Dream says, feeling the other words he wants to say stick in the back of his throat. 

"Hi," George giggles, resting his arms on the rocks, tilting his head to the side as he watches Dream with a smile that screams _fond_. "You're such an idiot," George laughs, laying his head down on his arms, peering up at Dream with a softer smile, his playful grin disappearing off of his face. "How long were you waiting?" 

"Not that long," Dream assures him, moving to lay on his stomach. The stone is cool against his chest, sending a shiver running up his spine. "I think that your scales would look a lot pr-" he pauses, frowning. "Cooler," Dream corrects, "in the sunlight." George smiles, pushing himself away from the rocks, flipping himself over onto his back, floating along the surface of the ocean. 

"I don't like the sun very much," George tells him. "It makes me too obvious. Humans would try to hunt me down, you know," he sighs. "So..I like coming out here when the sun goes down. I like hunting for shells and stuff, you know? It's nice up here. You would think that it'd be prettier underwater, but it really isn't. I wouldn't mind staying up here all the time," George cranes his neck, turning to look at Dream, grinning. "If you'd have me, of course. I don't have much of a reason to stay up here unless it's for you," he pauses, frowning a little. "That sounds weird. I just, you know, I meant that it'd be weird if I didn't.." 

Dream grins at him, pretending like the words, no matter how accidental they were, don't make his heart happy. "I know. I'd totally want you here, George," Dream assures him. "Why wouldn't I? You're my best friend. I wouldn't be talking to you if you weren't, right?" He grins, tilting his head to the side a little. "I think you would have to have legs, though." George glares at him. 

"No fucking shit, idiot," he huffs, though his eyes are smiling. "Unfortunately, I don't think that's going to happen. Unless.." George grins. "Wanna give me your legs, Dream?" Dream laughs, wheezing so hard that he thinks he might suffocate.

"George, I don't really think that's, like, something we could do. Without, like, major surgery. And I mean," he grins. "I wouldn't _mind_ sawing off my own legs, but I don't think I've got enough waterproof duct tape to put them on you." 

George laughs, rolling his eyes along with the words. "You're such an idiot."

"I know," Dream grins, feeling oddly smug at the words. "I'm _your_ idiot, though."

"No," George snorts, swimming over to rest his head back on the rocks. "I'd trade you for an extra pair of gills. I don't need anymore gills, that's the joke. Haha, funny. Laugh at my joke, D-"

Dream is already wheezing, feeling tears prick at his eyes, even if the joke wasn't funny in the slightest. "You're so stupid," he manages to get out the words in between gasps of air, pausing to breathe and regain his composure. "You're lucky that I love you, George." George closes his eyes, still smiling. 

"I'd say it back, but, well.." he grins, cracking open an eye. "I've never told a lie once in my life, and you know..I'm not going to start now." 

"That hurts my feelings," Dream announces. "You hurt my feelings. I think I'm going to start crying now, George. I might actually just break down and start sobbing." George grins up at him, his eyes full of amusement and teasing. 

"I think that'd be very funny if you did that."

" _Ow,_ " Dream puts his hand to his heart, pouting a little. "You know.." he looks away, feeling heat raise up to his face. His heart beats faster, threatening to strangle him, threatening to kill him. "I only say that I love you because I do."

George blinks at him. "I know. Why else would you say it?"

"No, not like.." Dream ducks his head. "No, I mean.. he swallows down his nervousness, swallowing down his fear. "I think that I might be _in_ love with you. You know, like, more than..more than friends." 

The entire world stops spinning when the words leave his mouth, and Dream hears the blood pound in his ears, nearly too much to handle. "Oh." Comes George's quiet respond, though Dream's barely able to hear him over how loud his heart is beating, overwhelming his sense, overwhe-

"I think that I'm in love with you, too." 

Dream breathes out. 

"You think?" He asks, the roaring in his head dying down as he looks back at George. "You think?"

"I think so," George murmurs. "I think that the only way to find out.." he trials off, a coy smile working its way onto his face. "You may or may not have to kiss me. Just to make me know for sure." Dream grins, a bark of laughter escaping him. 

"I think that'd be a good idea," he agrees. George tilts his head up, pushing himself up onto the rocks. He moves to sit in front of Dream, his eyes shining. "Have you ever.."

"No," George tells him. "Shut up and kiss me, idiot." 

So Dream does. 

It isn't really what people say it is, he doesn't see fireworks or he feel his heart swell. It feels natural and safe and warm, and George kisses him back, and it just _works,_ everything just _works_. Dream laughs against George's lips, pulling back a few moments later, feeling like he's stood on top of the world. "Are you sure now?" Dream asks, George's eyes boring into his own. 

"You might have to try again," George whispers back to him, grinning. "I don't know if I'm sure or not." Dream grins, feeling his heart race again. 

"I think that might be a good idea, yeah," Dream confirms. "And, you know, if you ever forget.." he trails off. "I can always remind you."

George laughs, shoving him back. Dream's back hits the rocks, and he winces, wondering how many times his tailbone is going to suffer for his love. "You're such an idiot." 

"Yeah," Dream agrees. "But I'm your idiot." 

"Yeah," George smiles softly at him, making Dream's heart go into overdrive. "You're my idiot."


End file.
